Worst or Best
by GinnyPotter09
Summary: not good at summarys so just read it lg
1. Default Chapter

"Well, I can expect you and Gordo to be responsible enough. You have known each other for a while," said my dad.

"Since my whole life," I said. "I'm almost eighteen. It will be nice for me to have another driver to come with me. He's definitely more responsible than me to say the _least_." I laughed while thinking about the U-turn incident earlier that day.

"It's very late and we all need to get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you with all of that driving. Sam, I think this is a good idea. I wouldn't want my baby to be driving that distance all by herself," said my mom.

I gave her a quick glance.

"I know, I know. You're not my baby anymore," said my mom. "Well, you don't look like a baby, but you'll always be my baby. Not technically but in a different sort of way."

"Mom!" I exclaimed laughing. "I get it. I understand." She came closer to me and then stroked my hair.

"You just grew up too fast. Having your eighteenth birthday soon, and then going off to college where you'll be free to do what you want...I hope you keep with you all that I taught you...or at least attempted to anyway. If you do just that, you'll have a fine way through life," she said. "Now go and get some rest. You have a big day ahead."

------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, running around and getting everything packed for the trip out to Tara and Ben's house. A knock on the door scared the living daylights out of me.

"Hey, chica!" exclaimed Miranda coming in to give me a hug.

"Hey. I'll miss you," I said.

"Yeah, me too. You keep safe though, and keep your eyes on the road. It's a good thing I'm not coming with you; we'd be a distraction to each other! I drive well, but not with you in the car. No offense meant," she said.

"No offense taken. I know what you mean," I said.

"I'll keep an eye on Gordo for you," she said.

"Actually, he's coming along. It was an on-the-moment type thing. He'll come...that is, unless he can't get off from work," I said.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find something to do while you two are gone. I'll miss ya both," she said. Miranda was single at the moment, but had tried going out with a couple of guys over the past year. One of whom was Ethan Craft. But it really didn't go so well. Ethan was all looks, and no brains. Miranda knew that, but couldn't turn him down when he asked her on a date. After about a week of going out, they broke up because Miranda couldn't stand it anymore. The other guy she went out with, Kyle, was no better, and Miranda started thinking that all guys might just be that way. There was one though that she had shown some interest in the past, and it so happened that he seemed to be interested in her as well.

"Do you know who I saw in the mall the other day?" I asked. "Jerry. He was wondering about how you were doing."

Miranda started fingering my bed spread. "So...how is he doing? I ran in to him just after school got out, and we kind of talked for a while. He's going to a college in New Jersey or somewhere across the country," said Miranda.

"He's doing fine; he's looking good," I said. Then I gave a little wink. "He's got great goals for the future, and seems real decent."

"That's good. Hopefully he'll do better in life than I am," said Miranda.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. "Your life has just begun!"

Miranda put a hand on my bed and sat down. Then she sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I know, I know. What future do I have though? Remember some time ago when a certain girl became so distressed about the cloudiness of her future that she called her two best friends for help? She ended up picking choices out of hat, but still not know what she wanted. Remember that?"

"Yes," I said, "yes I do." I chuckled inwardly at the memory.

"Well, now that girl is me," she said.

"Want a hat?" I joked.

Miranda laughed a little but then straightened up and said, "Seriously, time is running out and I don't know what I want to do with my life. You-you have a fabulous boyfriend, and you two have ideas of what you want to do. _Me_? I have no one. I have no plans for the future, and will probably end up working at McDonald's for the rest of my life."

"_So_ not true and you know it. You play the violin. Why don't you check into getting into that professionally," I suggested.

"You know I don't play like I used to. That's okay. I'm sure I'll find something," she said.

I gave a quick smile and remembered something that I still had in my purse. I pulled out a small paper and gave it to Miranda. "He gave me his number for you, so take it and give him a call," I said. "Who knows...something might happen." I smiled slyly.

She took the paper from me and said tiredly, "Well, I _guess_ a phone call wouldn't hurt anybody. Anyway, I've got to get going and leave you to your packing."

"I'll miss you!" I exclaimed and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you too," she said, returning the hug.

---------------------------------

I couldn't believe it: Gordo and I together in the car going on a road trip without my parents! It was so totally cool.

"Gordo," I said staring at him in the driver's seat, "I'm so happy to be here with you. I never thought my parents would agree to letting you come. I mean, it's so totally a dream come true!"

"I'm glad I could come to. Someone has to drive for you since you can't manage it yourself," he said while nudging me in the side.

"Aw, quit it. I can drive," I grumbled. But I knew he was right. "And you're so totally going to love Tara and Ben. They are the perfect couple...aside from us. Actually, they kind of remind me of you and me."

"In what ways?" he asked.

"They really love each other so much...and when Tara...I can still see the image perfectly in my mind...the night when Ben got in a car crash with Jack...she ran out of the car screaming and crying cuz she thought he was gone..." I said. I felt a lump in my throat and a sting in my eyes. The memory was still very painful, and I couldn't even imagine what an impact it had had on Tara.

"It's okay," said Gordo, and he gently patted my arm. "Don't cry."

My nose was getting all stuffy now. "I'm _not_ going to cry. Who _said_ I was going to cry? It's just that the vision is still..."

"Still clear, I know. Here. Take a tissue. It's good to cry every once in a while," he said.

I took the tissue and blew my nose long and hard. "Thanks, Gordo," I said, "you're a good friend."

"You're a better one," he complimented.

"_So_ not true!" I laughed.

"Okay, _okay_. I agree with you," he said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder. "I was only agreeing with you."

"That so did not hurt," I said. "You're smart to agree with me. I get my way all the time!" I started laughing.

"Yeah, you think it's funny," he said.

"It is," I laughed.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I sighed. I smiled to myself and looked around Gordo's Jeep. "You know what? I love this car, but it just doesn't have as much room as I would like. It's definitely not a family car."

"Who said anything about a family?" he asked. I blushed as soon as I realized what I had said.

"I'm just saying there's not enough room if there was a family to be in this car. Hell. I don't know what I mean!" I screamed.

"So you're saying it's too small?" he asked.

"Yes-yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I straightened out my back and brushed off my pants.

"How much room do you want?" he asked.

"Enough to put all of my stuff in it," I said.

I looked back at all of my suitcases and bags piled up in the back, leaving no space for an extra person to sit.

"In that case, we'll have to order an army of limos." Gordo rolled his eyes. "You pack way too much."

"A girl can never have enough clothes! Or one too many pairs of shoes. And of course I have extra money for clothes right here with me. You never know when there's gonna be a fashion emergency," I said. "I just don't know how you get by with so little clothing."

"Lizzie! You have enough to change at least two times a day," complained Gordo.

"As I said, a girl can never have enough clothes," I repeated. Then I folded my arms across my chest, pushed the seat down, and laid back to take a nap.

-------------------------------

When I woke up we were pulling into a motel in the Yosemite National Park area. We were spending the night and then looking around at the park the following morning. I woke up because Gordo gently shook my shoulder.

"_Wha_-?" I asked drowsily.

"We're at our first stop," he whispered. "You slept through six straight hours of driving! You must've been tired. Let's go get a room and get some sleep."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times. Gordo opened the door and helped me get out of the car. "Thanks, baby," I said.

"Anything for _you_," he said.

"I need to bring in a few things. Like my clothes and all," I said.

"Let's get the room first and then come back down and lug things in," he said.

"Fine with me. Oh, and my mom," I said rolling my eyes, "being a mom, she had talks with me on things that were and were not allowed. She said that we could share a room just as long as we don't do anything stupid, and sleep in separate beds. But that's kind of dumb cuz we've known each other our whole lives, and have been going out for a while now. We're not bound to do anything '_stupid_.' _Mothers_." I rolled my eyes once more and let out a sigh.

"Now that _that_ tirade's over...let's go get a room so we can get some sleep," he suggested.

"You know what?" I asked. "I am so sick of rules of this, that, and the other thing. Let's just have ourselves a good time and enjoy the freedom and independence off being without our parents. Deal?"

"_Deal_," Gordo said grinning.

"_Deal_," I echoed once more, "and the fun's starting with me buying a whole new wardrobe!"

Gordo just rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get inside."

I woke up the next morning finding myself huddled next to Gordo in the same bed. My mom of course would've choked, but I found myself quite content snuggling with my boyfriend. I was so warm and tired that I wanted to stay in bed and never get out. I turned around and Gordo turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"The right time to be with you," I said.

"Good answer," he said while yawning.

"Goodnight again," I said. But it was only a couple of minutes before he woke me up. I was being very stubborn and finally he started tickling me.

"Gordo, Gordo! Stop! Stop!" I said breathlessly because I was laughing.

"Ticklish, huh?" laughed Gordo.

"I am, I am," I said. "It's my confession. Now since I confessed, can you please stop!"

Gordo stopped then pulled me close to him and I sat in his lap.

"You're too funny," I said. "I guess that's why I love you. Well, one of the reasons anyway."

"We really have to get going," he said looking at the alarm clock right next to the bed. "It's getting really late and we have a long day ahead of us."

I grabbed his wrists in my hands and gave him a kiss. "Ok. Now I can go get ready! Let me go take a shower first."

"I took mine last night," he said. "So I'll go ahead and get dressed while you're in the shower."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" I exclaimed. "I plan to get a lot of kissing in today." I grabbed a clean change of clothes, some clean underwear, and my makeup.

When I got out of the shower, I quickly applied my makeup. For clothes, I had chosen a deep color of purple for a tube top and a pair of pants. Then I put on a pair of earrings. They were little blue stars on chains that dangled all the way to my shoulders. I put a matching blue belt on. I also slipped on white sandals.

"Are you ready?" asked Gordo anxiously. "It really is getting late."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Just give me a minute," I said. I came out of the bathroom after just normally getting ready. I didn't do anything extra special with my makeup or my clothes, but the minute I stepped out of the bathroom, Gordo seemed blown away.

"What?" I asked curiously. I felt like laughing at his expression. He was standing there, mouth agape, staring at me.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"Gordo. Tell me right now if there is something on my face. Cuz if you don't and I walk around all day with my makeup smudged, I will personally have to beat you," I joked.

"Honestly, Lizzie," he said, "it really _is_ nothing. No. That's not true. It's _everything_. _You_ are everything."

I looked at him confusedly.

"It's just that you look amazing today, Lizzie," he said. "_Wow_."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. "Thanks," I said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're really cute when you do that," he said.

"I'll have to do it more often then, won't I?" I teased. "C'mon. Let's get the show on the road."

"It's about seven and a half hours to Las Vegas, and we're _really_ running late," said Gordo.

"Then let's move!" I yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why is this happening?" I wailed. Gordo had just pulled over the car because smoke was pouring out of the hood and the car was acting strangely.

"Five hours down the road and it just gave up!" I yelled again. Then I got out of the car and kicked the tire. It was hot outside, and the temperature difference from the car to the outside was a huge jump. "And it's hot out here!"

Gordo was still sitting in the car, with his arms on the steering wheel looking distressed. I climbed back inside and gave him a hug. "It's gonna take a while before we can get this thing going again," he said.

"_How_ long?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, we are two and a half hours out of Las Vegas, I don't know how far away the nearest town is, or if there are auto services there. Maybe we could call someone to tow the car, but that will cost a lot of our money," he said. "Or there's always the hope that once the engine cools off, I can start it up again."

"So that basically rules out shopping for the _whole_ day?" I asked.

"_Lizzie_!" he yelled. "How could you be thinking of shopping at a time like this?"

"Easy," I said. "When bad things happen you're always supposed to think happy thoughts, right? Happy thoughts equals _shopping_." I smiled a bit at the mental image.

"I don't know about you," mumbled Gordo, "and your happy thoughts. The happy thoughts would be to get the car going again."

"Well, did you go check the engine yet?" I asked him.

"No," he said getting out of the car. He checked for any cars before he got out. I followed him.

He opened the hood and smoked poured out everywhere. "I don't know anything about cars," I said, "but that doesn't look good."

"You can say that again," said Gordo.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE ANY HELP? IS THIS GOOD?

Meanwhile.................

Miranda 's Pov

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hello," Miranda answered the phone.

"Hey Miranda this is Larry wanna go out some time?" Larry asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I would like some help on this story and if any one can help me out let me know by review or aim

My screen name is HermioneG022891 on aim

Oh and is this any good Larry and Miranda


	3. ch3

A/n : stormynights78613 helped me write this chapter thanks a lot this is her writing so let me know what you think and I will tell her

No one's POV:

"I- I will have to getback to you on that." Miranda answered.

"Okay." Larry replied.

They hung up after a few minutes of talking.

Miranda sat on the edge of her bed looking at the phone number that Lizzie gave her before she left. Jerry's number.She wanted to call him, but then again Larry did ask her out. Jerry is a great guy, andthey did date and he wants to obviously talk to her.What does a little phone call hurt.

RINGGGGGG...

"Hello?" Jerry asked.

"Hello.." he asked again.

"I-It's me Miranda." Miranda replied.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'm doing great, what about you?" Miranda replied.

"Great." Jerry replied.

You could tell they weren't being very truthful to each other. They both weren't doing all that great, they were doing good but not great. They miss each other.

"I got your number from Lizzie." Miranda said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I gaveit to her, you know just incase you wanted to talk." Jerry Replied.

Meanwhile....

"Gordo, how much longer?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, Until the tow truck comes."Gordo replied.

"That can be forever." Lizzie said all frustrated.

Gordo didn't reply. He just tried to figure out why his Jeep was overheating like that. He figured that there is a hole in the radiator. And that can't be fixed here... now. So they called a tow truck with Gordo's Cell Phone


End file.
